Rev's one shot
by XxBotan'sApprenticexX
Summary: Rev. did not want to post this so I did for her.


Rev.'s One Shot  
  
Eclair wandered the great halls of Sacher's hidout siently, her mindon other things besides what she should probably be thinking. For example ,she should be thinking of ways to escape and new approaches to attacking Sacher, but instead her mind was wandering to completely wrong or inappropiate topics, such as her growing affections for her "kidnapper." She was beinning to notice and be comforted by his occasional small smirk and sooth tone of voice.

"Eclair" the voice she had been thinking of suddenly came up behind her. she jumped slightly, but then, recovering, whirled around in feigned calmness. Oh, how her heart raced! "Yes," she muttered.   
  
"I need to know your... feelings towards my plan." He looked down at her, noticing a smile creep up on her face.

" A world... without magic..." she put her hands behind her back and once agin feigned calmness to hide her turmoil of emotions. she looked him in the eye, but could not do so without bursting out, so she found a particuarly interesting spot on the floor. "It sounds wonderful, especially from a Parsoner's point of view."

He began to walk away, but as he passed, she heard him whisper "come," beneath. Shw followed reluctantly. She heard the soft swishes of his robes brushing against each other and closed her eyes, breathing in his scent. She was at peace.

"Oof!" Eclair came to a rude awakening as she tripped and landed facefirst into the robes she was enjoying only a moment before. She fell facefirst and in her attempts to jump up and correct herself, became even more entangled in then. Above, she heard Sacher chuckle. Her cheeks fushed.

She now felt Sacher's strong hands going through his cloaks, attempting to help unsnare the frightened rabbit. Soon she couldsee the light and she popped her head out of the hole Sacher had proved her, but then she came this close to the man's rugged countenance. She felt her face grow hot.

They were silent; the world to be at a standstill. Finally Sacher move his hand to caress her cheek, but he quickly withdrew. Eclair blushed and looked down, nevous. If her heart had been racing before, it was now about to burst.

Sacher desided to try again, this time lifting up her chin so he could look her in the eye. She allowed her face to be lifted but kept her eyes averted. "Please look at me, Eclair," he breathed. Elair blinked her eyes back to him and his brown pools.   
  
He leaned forward and was almost touching lips with her, but paused. "Is this okay?" His voice was low. Eclair could only nod and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he initiated the loving embrace. She moaned. So this was a kiss tasted like.  
  
Suddenly, as the kissing was reaching its peak, Sacher rose with Eclair in his arms. He rushed to his bedchamber and quickly opened the door and kicked it shut. Eclairsimled as she kissed his neck lovingly.

He rushed to the bed and put her down on it softly. she lay still and waited till he loosened his black breeches. She sat up and began to remove the rest of his cloaks; slow and agonizing was the proess. But finally he was exposed and she glaned at his fine-developed body in admiration.

She ran her hands down his chest to feel the strong muscles beneath the skin. They twitched for a moment, but then he began to peel away her own clothing piece by piece; another agonizing time block.

But now eventually they were beneath the covers and only low moans of pleasure and a little pain on Eclair's part were heard to the outside world. -   
Sometime latter, two heavily breathing beings were nestled dose. Their heads and upper bodies were now out of the covers, seeking the coolness of the surrounding air.

Eclair was in Sacher's arms, who's eyes were now closed, but whom she knew very well wasn't asleep. "Sacher?" She formed imaginary circles on his chest with her index finger.

"Hm?"

"I love you." She felt him shift slightly and she began to mold to his body once more. She was drifting off to sleep when she heard his mumbled reply.

"I love you, too"   
  
The end


End file.
